A bad dream
by Raxacoricofallapatorius
Summary: Since being reunited, Rose has had a series of bad dreams. Can the Doctor do anything to make her feel better?


10/Rose fluffiness, obviously, would I write any other Doctor Who pairing

**10/Rose fluffiness, obviously, would I write any other Doctor Who pairing?? A basic one shot, sudden inspiration, made up on the spot. Rose is having nightmares after being reunited with her Doctor; can he do anything to stop them??**

**Un-beta'd so if there are any mistakes you may come after me with torches and pitchforks.**

* * *

Rose awoke with a sharp intake of breath, the tears streaming down her face. That dream had been more vivid than the last one. Ever since she had been reunited with the Doctor she had been having horrible dreams of them being separated again in the most brutal ways. She had nearly lost him again to a Dalek that had been flying around during a recent failed attempt at another invasion; it had shot him in the stomach as they were running for the TARDIS and he had been unconscious for several minutes but luckily the Dalek had been weakened and its firepower wasn't strong enough to kill anybody, she had helped him up and they made it to the TARDIS, where she had treated the burn mark on his stomach with some special ointment that he had made himself a few years back. It was still causing him some pain even now.

She threw her covers back and sat on the edge of her bed, taking a few deep breaths to compose herself. Where would he be? She wondered for a few minutes until the TARDIS gave her mind a nudge towards the control room. She stood up shakily, it was no good, she would have to tell him about these dreams eventually…he might be able to get rid of them for her. She ran a hand over her face to get rid of any trace of tears before opening her door and stepping out into the corridor. The grated floor was cold under her feet and she still had a little prickling of fear sending shivers down her spine, but she carried on nonetheless.

He was where she had expected him to be, on his back under the console, with a lot of sparks and smoke issuing out from the hole he seemed to be in. She felt the TARDIS give a little disapproving rumble and she smiled slightly for the first time that night, suddenly feeling slightly nostalgic as she remembered how she always used to go to him when she was upset, and she always found him in the same place. She also knew that when he emerged he would be covered in oil and grime, his specs on wonky and a curious expression on his face.

Sure enough, when he eventually emerged to a small call of his name, his hair was stuck up at all different angles, his sleeves were rolled up, his specs were at an angle and his once white shirt was now covered in oil and other unimaginable substances, and as she predicted, his face held an expression of utter inquisitiveness.

"Rose? What are you doing up? You've only been in bed an hour or so"

He squinted at her, taking in her dishevelled appearance, teary eyes, and blank expression and put two and two together. He stood up and walked over to her slowly.

"Are you alright?"

He stopped in just in front of her and took a closer look at her face, which held the distinctive trademark signs of someone who had been crying. The curious expression changed rapidly to one of concern and he put a hand on her arm when she just continued to look blankly up at him.

"Rose?"

She blinked and sniffed, feeling the tears prick the corners of her eyes once again. In an instant his arms were around her and she was crying softly into his shoulder. He held her tight for a moment then released her and led her over to the comfy two seated chair near the console where he sat her next to him, put an arm around her shoulders and drew her in close to him. She laid her head on his chest as his other hand held the arm that was laid gently across his stomach. He squeezed her shoulders gently.

"Bad dream?"

He felt her nod against his chest and he waited a few seconds until she spoke.

"They keep getting worse every night"

His forehead creased in confusion for a moment.

"They? How many have you had?"

"That was the fourth one" She said quietly.

He sighed and rested his cheek on top of her head.

"Oh Rose, why didn't you say anything? I thought you looked tired"

"I didn't want to worry you; I thought they'd go away"

She cuddled into him some more as he caressed her arm and squeezed her shoulders reassuringly.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

She nodded against his chest and took a deep breath, letting another tear roll down her cheek as she remembered what had happened.

"There was no-one around, just an empty room with white walls that echoed a lot. I was walking round it and a door appeared in one of the walls…"

She took another deep breath and burrowed closer to him, taking comfort in his warmth and banana-ish smell.

"I went through it…and there was nothing there, it was another empty room…and for a few seconds it was silent. And then I heard your voice, you were shouting something, and all of a sudden a hole appeared in the roof and you fell through it and hit the floor. You weren't moving, just lying there like a rag doll that had been tossed aside, and when I moved closer…"

She had to take a steadying breath before she could continue; her voice was getting higher in pitch and wavering slightly as she spoke. He lifted his head up from hers and looked at her closely, feeling a surge of love and pity rush through his chest. It broke his hearts to see her like this and he wanted to help her as best he could. He held her closer and softly prompted her to continue.

"…when I moved closer I saw that your body had been all cut up and…"

She couldn't continue; her voice choked up and the tears streamed hot and thick down her face and soaking through the Doctor's shirt. He rocked her gently from side to side, almost crying himself.

"When did these dreams start?" he asked her quietly.

"My first night back" She sniffed and tried to compose herself, failing slightly as the Doctor drew her closer, she was practically sat on his lap now but she didn't mind, since they had been reunited they had become closer, and Rose often wondered how much closer they were going to become. After a few minutes of silence, the Doctor spoke again.

"Rose look at me…" when she failed to do so, instead sniffing and pressing her head closer to his chest, he placed a hand under her chin.

"…look at me…you're scared of us being separated again aren't you?" He guessed the answer in her eyes and continued, looking deep in her eyes.

"Me too, and I promise you…I'll do anything and everything in my power to keep you safe. I just got you back; I'm not going to lose you again without a fight."

The intense look in his eyes scared her slightly but she didn't look away, speaking back instead.

"Promise me something first" He looked confused for a moment, but replied nevertheless.

"Anything"

"Never try and send me away again, we both know it doesn't work" She said, with a slight smile at the last bit. He grinned in response and she giggled slightly, her insides warming up slightly at his grin.

"I promise" he said, meaning every word and after a second she realised that he was staring at her intently again. The next thing she knew was that his lips were on hers and she realised that he was kissing her, of his own free will and without any possession or life-saving going on. All too soon, he pulled away and she could do nothing but stare at him. She found her voice again, and she blushed as she said.

"You can do that again" He grinned, lowering his head back down to hers and kissing her softly again. Ready for it this time, she kissed him back, losing herself in his smell and taste as his kiss soothed her mind and washed away any thought of her recent dream. She moaned in disappointment as he pulled away a second time and examined her face.

"You look exhausted…come on, back to bed" He helped her up and wrapped an arm around her waist as he took her back to her bedroom, tucking her back into her bed and kissing her forehead lovingly as she drifted back off to sleep, safe in the knowledge that her Doctor would protect her no matter what.

* * *

**Not that she needs reminding of his devotion to her lol. Please review, this is the first story I've written in a while hehe, hope it's not too bad.**


End file.
